1920: El Viaje al pasado
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Disculpen si antes no la encontraban, es que tuve un problema, pero bueno, dejando de lado esto, vamos a la historia n.n. En un momento del ataque contra la Mansión de Tony Montana, alguien lo arroja a un portal que lo enviara al Japon de 1920. Romance, humor, situaciones sexuales, sexo, un tanto de violencia, Tony-Saki. Catalogado como M. Prudencia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: 1980 Ese aniversario de la Revolución Cubana, Fidel Castro en el poder, los refugiados que dejaban la isla para alejarse del terror del gobierno castrista, mientras que llegaban en el famoso "Éxodo de Mariel", Castro había ordenado liberar las prisiones, muchos de los que se fueron a Estados Unidos eran delincuentes con antecedentes serios, entre ellos estaba Antonio "Tony" Montana, un refugiado político que había dejado la isla de Cuba para irse a vivir a America y vivir su famoso "American Dream"*, allí se convirtió en un famoso traficante de cocaína, llenando las calles de este producto tan desconocido en esos tiempos, mientras nacía su Imperio, pero tuvo el exceso de poder y cuando perdió todo por un acto fallido en matar a un periodista para Alejandro Sosa, él había sido mandado a matar por un grupo armado de hombres del Cartel de Bolivia, pero logro escapar y reconstruir su Imperio, destruyendo a los otros Carteles como el de los Hermanos Díaz, Nacho Contreras, tomando negocios y uniéndolos a su causa y liquidando a los Carteles de Colombia, finalmente tuvo de nuevo el Mundo en sus manos, pero le faltaba una última persona y era Sosa, logró dar con él y acabar también con Sheffield y Gaspar Gómez, finalmente destruyó al líder del Cartel y volvió a la cima del poder, a parte de que se casó con una hermosa camarera llamada Venus y Tony había cambiado en su forma de actuar, aparte de que también había dejado de ser muy agresivo con sus hombres y socios en el negocio y de que también deseaba volver a La Habana y asesinar a Fidel Castro él solo, pero con sus enemigos jamás les perdonaría nada, a menos de que pidieran clemencia y él en algunos casos se las ofrecía, a cambio de serles fieles a su persona.

Esos días se vivieron como la década del oro y entonces, uno de esos mismos, trajo una sorpresa para Tony.

- Bueno, ya hemos recuperado otro almacén más que era de los Hermanos Díaz, Tony. Le informó uno de sus hombres llamado Pepe.

- Muy bien, Pepe, tú y tus chicos no dejan de asombrarme, tómense unos días de descanso, se lo merecen, han trabajado muy duro estos días. Les dio Montana su descanso.

Cuando Pepe y sus dos hermanos Miguel y Pedro dejaron la oficina, entró Venus a la misma.

- Y ahí está la más hermosa de todas las mujeres de Miami, Mi Hermosa Venus. Dijo Tony, mientras que ella se sentaba en sus piernas y lo besaba.

- Te estaba esperando, Mi Amor, ven, vayamos a la cama y ya sabes. Le dijo la mujer, mientras que le susurraba al oido y a Montana le encantaba la idea.

- Adelante. Le dijo él, mientras que se dirigía allí, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido raro en los Jardines.

Salió al lugar, ordenando a sus hombres de que cerraran todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión, Tomó su Desert Eagle y empezó a caminar hacia afuera.

Justo en medio de las palmeras vio a alguien huir, Tony disparó varias veces al aire para espantar al intruso que tenía dentro de su propiedad.

- !Eso, corre, cerdo, corre! Le gritó Montana, cuando en ese momento, vio que alguien lo tomaba de atrás y él trataba de defenderse, pero más personas se le aparecieron detrás.

- Mister Montana. Le dijo una persona con un acento oriental, imitando al inglés.

- !Sueltenme! Gritó, mientras que trataba de salirse de su control, pero justo escuchó gritos dentro de su mansión, con terror vio a su querida esposa Venus caer asesinada y su cuerpo caía sobre la piscina del gran parque que tenía.

- Jajaja, es hermoso. Dijo otra de las personas, Tony entró en furia ciega, mientras que noqueaba a su carcelero, empezó a golpe y patada para llegar hacia su esposa, pero cuando llegó, encontró a todos muertos, sus hombres, las secretarias, sus amigos y a su hermosa esposa Venus, asesinada a sangre fría, lloró, él era un hombre fuerte y serio pero con la muerte de su madre en el pasado a manos de los Díaz y ahora la de su esposa y su Imperio, lo hicieron entrar en furia, fue en ese momento que la persona que organizó todo ese plan le retuvo, poniendo una filosa katana sobre su cuello.

- Debería decapitarte por lo que has hecho, maldito, pero haré algo más sencillo y sin dolor. Le dijo, mientras que chasqueaba los dedos y dos personas de su entorno lo agarraban a Tony, quien trataba de zafarse.

- !Malditos, juro que contigo no descansaré hasta verte muerto, yo mismo te liquidaré! Le gritó Tony y ante sus ojos apareció un portal azul, en el cual lo dejó sorprendido.

- Que tenga un buen viaje, Mister Montana. Jajajaja. Río el enigmático personaje, mientras que arrojaban a Tony sus esbirros contra el portal y el hombre cayó en un profundo viaje por el tiempo.

MontanaHatsune92 Presenta:

Una Producción de Familia Leone y Asociados XD.

Al Pacino como Tony Montana en:

"El Viaje al Pasado"

(Música Rush Rush de Deborah Harris de la Película "Scarface")

Tony se encontraba cayendo en ese profundo agujero del tiempo que lo estaba llevando por todo el pasado, vio a su alrededor la Década del 70, la Guerra de Vietnam, la Década del 60, la Presidencia de John F. Kennedy, la Guerra de Corea, la Revolución Cubana, Fidel y Raúl Castro con el Che Guevara**, la Independencia de La India con Mahatma Ghandi, la Descolonización, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Crisis de 1929 y finalmente llegó a su punto final el recorrido del viaje en el tiempo.

- Ay no. Dijo Montana y en ese momento cayó del Cielo y aterrizó contra un edificio en medio de los bosques.

Rápidamente perdió el conocimiento y quedó dormido inmediatamente.

Bueno, este es otro de los proyectos que voy a escribir también, con el crossover de GTA-Burst Angel lo seguiré escribiendo, es que también quiero otras historias y a muchos les puede gustar esto, así que no se desanimen, yo les prometo seguir, trataré de terminar los proyectos que vengan a futuro antes de Febrero, ese mes se me va a complicar bastante por el tema de los exámenes finales orales de la Facultad y tal vez hayan un par de días en los que no escriba muchos capítulos, pero no teman, haré todo lo posible por subir los mismos. Es una promesa :).

Datos curiosos e históricos: * "American Dream" es conocido por los que fueron a Estados Unidos a buscar la buena vida, dinero, poder, mujeres, control, todo lo que quisieran, muchos europeos lo buscaban cuando llegaron en la famosa "Gran Inmigración" en el siglo XIX y XX, más que nada por el tema de la Primera Guerra Mundial, en Argentina, de donde yo vivo, también, la gran mayoría que llegó a mi país fueron inmigrantes españoles e italianos.

** El Che Guevara, más bien conocido como Ernesto Guevara, médico, político, escritor y periodista argentino-cubano que participó en la "Revolución Cubana" como Comandante e ideologo de la misma (1953-1959), participó de la misma y organizando el Estado Cubano, desempeño varios altos cargos administrativos y de su gobierno, como también en la parte económica, fue Presidente del Banco Nacional y Ministro de Industria. En la parte diplomática llevó a cabo varias misiones internacionales.

Bueno, con esto termina la primera parte de la historia, habrá más acción, aventura y romance futuro y a posteriori, así que no se la pierdan, dejen cuando puedan sus reviews y opiniones, nada de peleas y que pasen un buen día todos ustedes.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y Amor. XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Despertando en el pasado Tony sintió su cabeza como si le hubiera caído todo el Mundo encima, sentía su cuerpo pesado, cuando sintió sobre sus ojos la cálida luz del Sol, los abrió y miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar oscuro y trató de levantarse, había evadido a la muerte varias veces, esta vez había perdido todo en la batalla, su Imperio, a su esposa, a sus amigos y camaradas en Miami.

- Ouch, mi cabeza, Dios, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Se preguntó Montana, mientras que caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del lugar donde había aterrizado.

Tanteo entre sus ropas y no tenía su arma, solo tenía su fuerza física, abrió una puerta y cuando salió afuera, vio que estaba en una especie de paisaje distinto, no era EEUU, ni tampoco Miami, tampoco a su casa natal en Cuba, sino era un sitio mucho más distinto.

Salió afuera de aquella edificación y caminó un buen trecho por el sendero, miraba por doquier, no era su casa en Miami, estaba mucho más alejado.

- _"__Dios, ¿en dónde me habré metido? Juro que liquidaré al maldito que me atacó, lo juro, vengaré la muerte de mi esposa y de todos mis amigos"_ Juró Tony su venganza contra aquellos que le hicieron el mal en su Mansión.

Justo vio una especie de ruta en medio de las afueras del bosque, por lo cual caminó hacia ella y entonces vio que pasaban vehículos, pero estos no eran de los de su época.

Eran todos modelos antiguos, la gente llevaba otro tipo de prendas muy antiguos y en el aspecto geográfico algo le marcaba que no estaba concuerdo con su época.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, buen hombre? Le preguntó un campesino quien conducía su camioneta.

- Sí, por favor, ¿podría decirme dónde estoy? Le preguntó Tony.

- Usted no es de aquí y si desea saber el año, bueno, estamos en 1920. Le mencionó el hombre.

El cubano se quedó asombrado de semejante retroceso en el tiempo, había viajado a los años 20, la Primera Guerra Mundial había terminado y estaban en el período del surgimiento de los regímenes totalitarios en Europa y Asia.

- ¿Desea ir a algún sitio? Le preguntó el hombre amablemente.

- Al pueblo más cercano. Le pidió Tony y entró en el vehículo.

- Oigan, me llama la atención su atuendo, ¿usted es de Europa? Preguntó el hombre, ya que Tony tenía un parecido bastante a un español.

- Jaja, no, para nada, vengo de Cuba. Le respondió el hombre, mientras que se reía de lo dicho.

- Oh, wow, y dígame, ¿cómo es la vida allá con todo el control de los Americanos? Quiso saber el campesino.

- Bueno, la verdad es de lo peor-"_Y vendrán peores momentos"-_ Recordó Tony el momento de la Revolución Cubana.

- Bueno, lo dejaré aquí, el Ejército tiene bloqueado este tramo de la ruta y debería usted seguir a pie. Le dijo el campesino.

- Muchas gracias. Le dijo Tony y se fue caminando, cruzó por los bosques y entonces vio a un grupo de chicos llevar a uno más joven de cabellos negros levantados y ojos azules, allí lo estaban llevando hacia un sitio donde tenía que infiltrarse, por lo cual, Tony los siguió y se dirigió hacia una mansión abandonada, supuestamente.

- Nosotros te cubriremos, además eres el gran místico. Le dijo uno de los chicos al otro joven.

Tony ingresó en la mansión, saltando la reja negra en la entrada y de ahí, ambos entraron en la misma casa, donde allí estaba el comienzo de nuestra historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Dos Mundos El joven de cabellos negros ingresó por un hueco que había en la mansión y sus exteriores, mientras que sus amigos montaban guardia, ellos se aterraron luego de saber que el Ejército Imperial Japonés estaba al acecho y debieron huir, dejando al místico solo, el cual cayó en una especie de sótano con pasillos, Tony había ingresado también en la propiedad y cuando vio a los cuervos salir volando, supo que algo no andaba bien en el lugar.

- _"__Será mejor que encuentre ayuda aquí"_ Se dijo el refugiado cubano, mientras que ingresaba en los pasillos y de ahí caminaba en busca de una ayuda para saber qué estaba haciendo allí.

El joven místico había caído en una especie de laboratorio, donde allí estaba una chica de cabellos rosados, con una larga cola, vestía un uniforme de maid azul con mini falda, llevaba encima un pequeño delantal blanco, lo mismo sobre su cabeza tenía una pequeña banda, sus manos tenían guantes negros y zapatos negros también con medias blancas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Dios, por favor! Pidió el joven aterrado, mientras que pensaba que lo habían visto.

Tony por los pasillos, había escuchado los gritos y supo que había alguien más en el lugar.

- ¿Qué será? ¿Será una muñeca? Se preguntó el místico, mientras que comenzaba a sentirse un temblor por toda la vivienda, eso causó que la chica se cayera sobre sus labios y se besaran, ocasionando que abriera sus ojos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí!? Gritó Tony, cuando ingresó en la habitación de donde todo había ocurrido, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Aquella chica abrió sus ojos y sus primeras palabras fueron:

- Mi Señor. Dijo ella y abrazó al místico, mientras que Montana se quedaba sorprendido ante semejante hecho de la naturaleza.

- Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien? Preguntó Tony, pero ya la chica le había puesto los ojos encima.

- Usted, Señor, mejor manténgase alejado de Mi Señor, no voy a permitir que le pongan un dedo encima. ¿Escuchó? Preguntó la chica, mientras que amenazaba al cubano.

- Tranquila, no soy de los malos. Le dijo, mientras que calmaba la tensión, pero aún así se estaba ganando el odio de aquella chica de cabellos rosados.

- Es mejor irse de aquí, rápido! Pidió Tony, el chico supo del peligro de que estaba el Ejército Imperial del Japón, por ese momento, solo optó por escuchar a la chica y al extranjero y huir de allí, inmediatamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Alejándose de los problemas El robot que atacó la mansión había sido destruido por Kurumi, mientras que ella escapaba con Nakihido y el Doctor Ayanokouji, Tony Montana escapó, aunque pidiendo que también lo salvara, Kurumi ignoró los pedidos del cubano y tuvo que escapar noqueando a varios Soldados y Oficiales del Ejército Imperial del Japón, mientras que en medio de todo el caos que había desatado la chica de cabellos rosa, a su vez, la Doctora Reiko Amagi, la cual había ordenado atacar la mansión, en su escape, Tony vio como la mujer quedaba colgada de las ramas de un árbol y con su minifalda levantada.

- Oiga, ayúdeme a bajar. Le pidió la científica, mientras que Tony estaba allí deteniéndose.

- Está bien, pero nada de seguirme. Le pidió como condición.

- Bien, igualmente no sé qué estaba haciendo usted allí. Le respondió la mujer, mientras que Tony se subía al árbol y la sacaba de allí, para llevarla a salvo al suelo.

- Listo. Le dijo, mientras que se iba de allí.

- ¡Alto! ¡Dígame su nombre, por favor! Le pidió Amagi.

- Antonio Montana. ¿Y el suyo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Le preguntó Tony como aquella con sus modales que había tenido cuando llegó a los Estados Unidos en 1980.

- Amagi, Dra. Amagi Reiko. Le respondió la mujer, mientras que Tony se retiraba del lugar.

- No la olvidaré, ha sido muy amable con respecto a no perseguirme. Le agradeció Tony y se fue de allí.

La Dra. Amagi vio como se iba Montana del lugar y de ahí pasó a buscar a sus hombres para tener que explicarle al General sobre los motivos del fracaso de la misión, el doctor Ayanokouji había escapado con Kurumi, lo mismo Nakihido, Montana los siguió pero les perdió, hasta que supo donde podría encontrarlos.

Tony inmediatamente les siguió el rumbo y dio su posición en un templo que era de la Familia de Nakihido, donde allí decidió subir las escaleras y así poder averiguar lo que había pasado.

Inmediatamente partió en busca de aquel templo y lo encontró, llegando incluso hacia el interior, pero se topó con alguien.

- A usted lo conozco, usted siguió a mi Señor y no voy a permitir que le haga daño, ¿escuchó? Le dijo seriamente Kurumi, quien le cerró el paso.

- Oiga, señorita, tranquila, solo quería pedir auxilio, estoy perdido, es más, esta no es mi época. Le dijo Tony, mientras que la calmaba.

- Eso no se lo creo, ¿dónde está su esposa? Le advierto que estoy preparada para cualquier combate, no pasará por donde estoy. Le advirtió ella, Tony al escuchar lo que le había dicho la chica de cabellos rosados se quedó en silencio, sintió como si segunda vez le tocaran en lo más profundo de su corazón, al recordar la muerte de Venus y de todos sus amigos en Miami.

- Mi esposa está muerta, la asesinaron unos desconocidos en mi mansión, en Miami, junto a ella murieron todos mis amigos y colegas de mi Imperio. Le dijo, mientras que al escuchar eso, el joven místico salió de allí.

- ¡Mi Señor! Gritó ella, mientras que corría a defenderlo.

- Escuché todo, lo lamento muchísimo por su pérdida, Señor… Dijo Nakihido.

- Antonio Montana. Dijo Tony, mientras que se presentaba.

- ¿Es italiano? Preguntó el hermano mayor de Nakihido.

- No, soy de Cuba. Le respondió Tony.

- ¿Y a qué se dedica? Preguntó Nakihido ahora.

- Ya les dije, tenía mi Imperio de drogas en Miami, hasta que me mandaron aquí. Les respondió Montana.

- ¿Esto acaso es una broma, Señor Montana? Le preguntó bastante serio el hermano mayor del chico.

- ¡Oigan, yo no soy un maldito mentiroso, es la pura verdad! Les gritó Tony, quien ya estaba harto de las esperas.

- Por el momento confiaremos en él, pero tenga cuidado, Mi Señor. Le pidió Kurumi al oído.

- Lo tendremos, puede pasar, Señor Montana. Le dijo Nakihido, mientras que Tony pasaba al interior del templo.

Tony ingresó en el templo y de ahí, fue escoltado hacia la sala donde estaba llevándose a cabo la reunión entre los personajes y un nuevo rumbo estaba por nacer en esos momentos.

Bueno, chicos, aquí se termina este capitulo, pero habrán mas, ahora que Tony ha ingresado con Nakihido y Kurumi al templo de la familia del místico, un viaje importante esta a punto de empezar.

Y antes de publicar este capitulo, le mando un saludo a Megurine Chikane, sigue así, che :3 me encanta tu historia de "La diva y la princesa" felicitaciones y también un saludo a Jaimico Plauto, muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mi nombre es... Tony estaba sentado en el salón del templo de la Familia de Nakahito, donde a su derecha estaba el hermano mayor del joven místico, Kahimito y a su izquierda se encontraba Kurumi, quien tenía a su Señor, protegiendolo del peligro que fuera a traer el cubano.

- Entonces, ¿su nombre? Pidió el Doctor Ayanokouji.

- Antonio Montana, ¿y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Le preguntó Tony al hombre.

- Soy el Dr. Ayanokouji, entonces, ¿usted dice haber venido de 1980? Quiso saber el doctor.

- Sí, de La Habana, Cuba. Respondió Montana.

- ¿Y cómo terminó aquí? Preguntó ahora Kurumi, quien ya parecía no tenerle confianza a aquel hombre.

- Estaba en mi mansión, cuando de golpe, uno de mis chicos me advierte de intrusos en el parque, fue con mi Desert Eagle y tras un combate, donde mataron a todos mis hombres y a mi querida esposa Venus, me arrojaron hacia esta era. Le respondió, aún así, Kurumi mantenía su distancia de aquel hombre.

- Eso la verdad es muy triste pero aún así es muy raro lo que pasó. Respondió Kamihito.

- Se que es raro que un hombre como yo termine aquí, pero se los juro, no es ninguna broma, puedo asegurarles de que soy de Miami, EEUU. Les dijo Tony.

- De seguro es usted un mafioso que quiere llevarse a mi Señor para torturarlo y pedir rescate, ¿cree que soy tonta para poder caer en ese cuento? Le preguntó Kurumi, mientras que lo señalaba a Tony como si todo fuera una obra suya.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que soy esos Comunistas de Rusia o peor de Cuba que mienten y engañan?! ¡Usa la maldita cabeza y reacciona! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a nadie, yo siempre digo la verdad, incluso cuando miento! Gritó Tony, mientras que golpeaba la mesa con sus manos, ocasionando que los presentes se quedaran asombrados.

Justo en ese momento, intercedió Nakihito.

- Yo le creo, él lo dice de verdad, lo sé porque lo jura de corazón de que no es un mentiroso, además, su pasado también lo persigue. Dijo Nakihito.

- Pero, Mi Señor, él... Nakihito le tomó de las manos a Kurumi.

- Prometo que él no nos está engañando. Le juró su chico, mientras que se las besaba, haciéndola sonrojar.

Después de haber establecido de que Tony Montana no estaba mintiendo, el Doctor Ayanokouji tuvo que partir hacia Osaka para mantenerse alejado del Ejército Imperial del Japón y para eso fue con Kamihito, Nakihito se quedó con Kurumi y Tony.

- Aquí será su habitación para duerma, Señor Montana, espero que la pase bien con nosotros. Le dijo el joven.

- Muchas gracias, chico, si necesitan algo, yo les puedo conseguir. Le prometió Tony al chico.

- Nos sería de mucha ayuda con usted aquí y además Kurumi también. Dijo el joven, mientras que la chica miraba con desconfianza al cubano.

Cuando Nakihito se fue de allí, Tony se puso a arreglar su habitación, cuando justo en ese momento, ingresó Kurumi al lugar.

- Ah, Señorita Kurumi, ¿busca algo? Dígamelo. Le dijo Montana, cuando en ese momento, la chica lo agarró de las solapas de su traje.

- Sí, puedo hacernos un favor: Mantenerse alejado de mi Señor, porque no tengo confianza en usted, juro que si llego a ver a mi Nakihito herido, lo haré responsable a usted. Le amenazó la chica con el puño cerrado, pero Tony la calmó.

- Oiga, ¿sabe lo que es ganarse la vida con idiotas que tratan mal? Bueno, entonces confíe en mí, yo le prometo, con la mano en el corazón, de que su Señor va a estar a salvo. Le juró Montana.

Kurumi se quedó pensativa, hasta que finalmente decidió darle la oportunidad de poner confiar en el cubano.

- Está bien, confío en usted ahora. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos y además usted de seguro debe tener a su hermosa esposa esperándolo en casa. Le dijo la chica, quien hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes darle la bienvenida a Tony.

- Gracias, igualmente. Le agradeció el cubano con una sonrisa, después de un día de semejante aventura, decidió tirarse a dormir un rato en su cama, mientras que disfrutaba de los dulces y templados rayos del Sol entrar por la ventana.

N/A: n.n Bueno, disculpen que no haya podido subir este capítulo, en sí lo subí para ayer, o sea el 25 de Diciembre, quería que fuera un regalo de Navidad pero algo pasó en el proceso, así que lo volví a escribir. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien la Nochebuena y la Navidad.

He empezado con otros dos proyectos: El primero es con Solty Rei y la película "Atrapame si puedes" con Leonardo Di Caprio y Tom Hanks y el segundo es con Blood + un compilado de personajes, tanto del GTA como Naruto y SNK, también entrarán dos personajes, mi OC llamado Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y el de mi hermano de Venezuela, Faustov Borsavoch.

Un saludo para Megurine Chikane, sigue así con tus historias :3 en especial con "La Diva y la Princesa" :3, también mando saludos para Jaimico Plauto y Little Kagamine Love.

Que pasen un buen día. Se despide MontanaHatsune92, deseandoles paz y una buena noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Saki, la Segunda Steel Angel Tras la fuga del Doctor, Tony se quedó allí en el templo de la Familia de Nakihito, allí se dedicó a ayudar en pequeñas labores del templo y tratar de llevarse bien con Kurumi, quien protegía a su Señor del cubano.

- Es hora de comer, Señor Montana. Le llamó Nakihito, mientras que Tony estaba armando un par de instrumentos con madera y cuerdas de bambú.

- Sí, ahí voy, espérenme, coman sin mí. Les pidió Tony, pero en ese momento ingresó Kurumi, quien se sentó a la izquierda de él.

- ¿Está bien, Señorita? Preguntó Tony, mientras que ella le daba un abrazo, ese abrazo era un perdón por lo sucedido el día anterior con el cubano y por su desconfianza.

A su vez, los militares habían logrado dar con su General, el cual quería saber sobre lo sucedido en el laboratorio del Dr. Ayanokouji, pero habían logrado dar con alguien más para que pudieran hacer el trabajo para ellos.

A la misma vez, se daba el almuerzo de Tony con Nakihito y Kurumi, la comida fue tranquila y en silencio, salvo por Kurumi, quien le daba de comer en la boca a su Señor, como si fuera su Emperador, Tony lanzó una risa divertida, causando de que el chico se riera por efecto.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Preguntó Kurumi, mientras que le daba de comer a su Señor.

- Nada-Tony terminó de beber el agua que le habían servido y luego respondió- Solo me hizo recordar a mi amigo Manuel. Dijo él recordando a su amigo.

A la vez, afuera del templo, se escuchó un fuerte ataque contra la entrada.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó Nakihito, mientras que salía afuera con Kurumi y Tony permanecía adentro, ya que el chico le había ordenado proteger el templo y su interior.

- Ave María, ¿qué estamos en guerra? Preguntó Tony, mientras que se aproximaba afuera.

Al salir vio que una joven de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos rojos, con un traje de Maid blanco y unitard azul que resaltaba su cuerpo y unas botas blancas con cinta violeta y bordes celestes estaba atacando la zona.

- ¡Cúbranse! Pidió Nakihito, mientras que se producía el ataque.

- ¿Dónde están las armas? Preguntó Tony.

- No tenemos armas de fuego, pero tenemos unas katanas, tome una, de prisa. Le dijo el joven, mientras que Tony corría para defender el lugar con los demás chicos.

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podrán vencer a la misteriosa joven? Las respuestas y mucho más aparecerán en el próximo capítulo de "1920". Un saludo a todos los escritores.**

*** Megurine Chinkane, muy bueno el capítulo de tu historia. Felicitaciones :D.**

*** Jaimico Plauto, me encantó tu nueva historia de Gantz con el Principe de Persia. **

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92, deseandoles paz y una buena noche.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Una más Saki, la Segunda Steel Angel había ingresado en la mansión, destruyendo la entrada y atacando a Kurumi, quien estaba en defensa por su Amo y Señor.

- ¡Mi Señor, escondase, yo lo protegeré! Le pidió Kurumi, Nakihito quería ayudarla, pero esa pelea podría herirlo o peor matar, fue entonces que apareció Tony de la nada.

- ¡Ya la escuchaste, debemos salir de aquí! Le dijo Montana, mientras que le tomaba del brazo.

- ¡Sígame, es por aquí! Le dijo el joven aprendiz de misticismo, mientras que lo llevaba hacia afuera del templo.

- ¡Dios, ¿dónde salió esa chica?! Preguntó el cubano.

- De la nada, no sabría decirselo bien, pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Pidió el chico, mientras que iban saliendo a los jardines exteriores.

Kurumi dentro estaba muy agresiva contra su rival, mientras que combatía contra ella, Saki la arrojó contra varias paredes, las cuales quedaron destruidas y Kurumi quedó lejos de la batalla.

- ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi Señor?! Le dijo ella, pero no hubo respuesta, Saki la tomó del cuello y la arrojó varios metros más al fondo, pensando que su rival ya estaba vencida, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Nakihito y Tony.

Ambos estaban escapando del lugar y resguardándose en los jardines, pero cuando trataron de escapar de allí, se toparon con la Steel Angel.

- ¡Madre de Dios! Gritó Tony, mientras que protegía al chico.

- ¡Señor Montana! Le dijo el joven, pero Tony iba a pelear, aunque lo superar esa chica en fuerza, protegería a su amigo, aunque no usaría la violencia contra una bella dama, pero en ese momento, era necesario.

- ¡Protegete, yo me encargo, ve por Kurumi! Le ordenó Montana y el joven salió hacia la búsqueda de la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Kurumi, humph, bueno, creo que tu serás solo un obstáculo en mi camino, eres patético. Le dijo Saki, mientras que empezaban a pelear, Tony la contuvo un buen tiempo, pero ella logró vencerlo y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia unos pilares, los cuales quedaron destruidos, como todo el templo.

Ella se dirigió ahora hacia Kurumi, pero cuando trató de atacarla, Montana volvió al ataque, arrojando una lluvia de escombros sobre ella, lo cual causó que cediera el tejado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Le preguntó Nakihito, mientras que Tony bajaba, pero tenía varias cortadas en todo el cuerpo.

- No se preocupen, ya sanará, ¿y ustedes? Les preguntó ahora Tony.

- Sí, pero, ¿y esa chica? ¿De dónde salió? Preguntó el joven mistico.

- Eso pronto lo averiguaremos. Respondió Kurumi, mientrasque sacaban a Saki de los escombros y la recostaban contra una de las columnas del templo.

Al recostar a Saki contra una de las columnas, se percataron de que no despertaba y eso significa que alguien debía despertarla, Kurumi se negó a besarla, ya que ella había atacado a su Maestro.

- Este es su turno, Montana-chan. Le dijo Nakihito, mientras que Tony se mostraba un poco preocupado por lo que tendría que hacer.

- Está bien, aquí vamos. Dijo el cubano y se arrodilló para besarla, esa era la única forma de despertarla.

Mientras que él apoyaba sus labios sobre los de Saki, ella en su interior pudo sentir el espíritu de Tony en cuerpo y alma, mientras que fue abriendo los ojos y miró a su Señor.

- Mi, Mi Señor. Dijo ella, mientras que se arrodillaba y le besaba la mano.

- Wow, este ha sido un día de locos. Dijo Nakihito, mientras que Kurumi le tomaba de las manos y lo abrazaba con ternura, sí, él tenía razón, había sido un día bastante loco.

**:D Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, bueno, antes de que me lancen preguntas sobre por qué no fue Kurumi quien besa a Saki, bueno, no quise seguir la línea del anime, así que opte por hacer que fuera Tony Montana quien besara a Saki.**

Tony: Esto lo llamo "Amor de La Habana".

**Saki: Mi Señor, me muero por saber qué será de nosotros. -Saki se aferra con fuerza a Tony-.**

**Kurumi la mira un poco mal pero se da cuenta de que ella ahora es la nueva en la familia.**

**Kurumi: Bienvenida, amiga. Le dijo ella, mientras que le daba la mano y se saludaban.**

**-Se abre la puerta y entra el escritor-**

**MontanaHatsune92: Basta chicos XD -Re Ricardo Fort la parodia- Bueno, amigos y amigas, este capítulo tuvo un ligero desvio con respecto a la historia oficial, pero bueno, son las decisiones de la gente. **

**Ahora, antes de irme, primero quiero saludar a todos mis amigos que hice en Fanfiction, en especial a Megurine Chikane, aletuki01, Mayra126 y Jaimico Plauto y segundo, estoy ya planeando escribir otro de mis proyectos, aprovechando mis vacaciones, antes de que llegue Febrero, el cual está ya cerca cada vez más, sobre mis proyectos nuevos voy a escribir sobre el crossover de Los Simpsons con Saint Seiya y con South Park y Hetalia, también habrán uniones con Burst Angel, Hell Girl, Regular Show, Hora de Aventura, Steven Universe y Tio Grandpa, por último, quiero agregar que terminaré en Febrero con mi primera historia que es del GTA con Burst Angel para empezar con las demás. Además con South Park se me ocurrió también hacer Crossovers con Hell Girl y hasta con Blood +, ¿se imaginan a Stan con Diva? :3 Sería muy hermoso, o hasta con Hellsing y Sailor Moon, esto se irá viendo a lo largo del año.**

**En Febrero voy a estar ocupado dando finales para la Facultad y tal vez habrán algunas noches que no pueda subir capítulos, pero trataré de hacer todo lo posible y ya empezando Marzo, ahí voy a estar más ocupado aún, pero no se asusten, los trataré de finalizar antes de empezar las clases. **

**Bueno, chicos, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y buenas noches.**


	8. Chapter 8

- Capítulo 7: Después del ataque de Saki, las cosas se pusieron calmadas para ellos, Tony había besado a Saki en los labios, iniciando sus sistemas, eso quería decir que iba a ser como Kurumi, estaría siempre lista para defender a su Señor.

Para Tony era raro tener a una chica detrás de él, ya que estaba casado, pero lamentablemente el dolor por la muerte de Venus y de toda su gente a manos de esos enemigos misteriosos, extrañaba Miami, pero la verdad, por algo raro, le empezaba a gustar Japón en los Años 20, quería ver también cómo remediar las cosas, debían cambiar el escenario, pero por ahora, se encontraba a salvo y si había que pelear, él lucharía contra los enemigos para darles su merecido.

En ese momento, Tony estaba a punto de tirarse a dormir un rato, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Sí? Preguntó el cubano.

No hubo respuesta, en ese momento, ingresó Saki, la chica que había atacado el templo, ahora estaba del bando de ellos para luchar contra los enemigos.

- Señorita Saki, ¿sucede algo? ¿Necesita algo? Le preguntó Tony con buenos modales.

- No, Señor, estoy bien, ¿necesita algo, usted, Mi Señor? Le preguntó Saki, mientras que se arrodillaba ante Tony,

- ¿Cómo que Señor, de que estás hablando, chica? Le preguntó Montana un tanto confundido.

Usted es Mi Señor, yo estoy a sus órdenes, como Kurumi, las Steel Angel al recibir el beso de su Señor, se convierten en sus Protectoras. Le respondió a su pregunta, Montana estaba bastante asombrado, no le gustaba la servidumbre, salvo de los enemigos que pidieran clemencia, pero de una mujer, eso jamás, él amaba a las mujeres libres y que no fueran sirvientas de nadie. Pero qué podía hacer, nada al respecto, salvo estar con Saki, ahora ella estaba a sus órdenes, cosa que Tony no quería, la quería como una persona amable, pero ella estaba pegada a él como la miel al hombre que la ama.


	9. Chapter 9

-  
>Capítulo 8: Aquella persona a quien amo Tony sintió como Saki apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas y se recostaba en su pecho, mientras que ella se lo acariciaba, sentía esa magia dentro de él, ella era todo suyo, era única para él, la vida, todo, estaban en sincronía como un reloj.<p>

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Saki? Le preguntó Montana.

- Sí, Mi Señor, no se preocupe, yo estoy bien. Es a usted a quien debo proteger siempre. Le contestó ella, mientras que le tomaba las manos, como si fuera un sello de amor y fidelidad hacia cierta persona.

- S, Señorita Saki. Dijo Tony sorprendido al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de la chica.

- Usted me despertó, como Kurumi quien fue despertada por el Señor Nakihito, usted me despertó a mí, es especial esto y estoy a sus órdenes, solo dígame qué debo hacer. Le pidió Saki.

- Solo una cosa. Le dijo Tony, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza, esa fuerza y carácter que tenía ella le hacía recordar a su hermosa esposa Venus, la abrazó con fuerza, por la cintura, mientras que le acercaba sus labios a sus oídos.

- Quiero que siempre estés conmigo y nunca te vayas. Le pidió Tony y la recostó suavemente en la cama y la besó apasionadamente, como todo cubano enamorado, expresando sus deseos y sentimientos más profundos a su chica.

- Te entiendo, tú me haces recordar a mi querida esposa Venus, asesinada injustamente. Le contó Montana, mientras que la abrazaba y no quería separarse de ella, la amaba con todo su corazón.

- ¿Qué le pasó a su esposa, Señor Montana? Le preguntó Saki.

- La asesinaron unos desconocidos que entraron a mi mansión, mataron a toda mi gente y luego me arrojaron a un portal, terminando acá, en esta época. Le contó Tony, mientras que le acariciaba los cabellos, Saki sintió la lástima por lo sucedido con la vida de Tony e inmediatamente, se acercó hacia sus labios y lo besó dulcemente, mientras que empezaba a llover afuera, marcando la llegada del frío a Tokyo.

Que hermoso romance :3 ¿no? Bueno, pido disculpas por no haber subido historias, estaba de vacaciones y me costaba porque a veces la señal era baja acá en el hotel, pero después subía y temía luego de que se me borraran las historias, pero aquí estoy, no se asusten D:. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.


End file.
